


Princess and Prince of the Foxes

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, probably should read Princess Marinette first if you haven't, you might get lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael, so far, was not the biggest fan of first grade. Lila wasn't very nice, and she was so nosy! How could he get her to leave him alone? Was there a way? And what's this about a new 'kingdom? Nothing could rival the ladybug kingdom! Right? What had he gotten himself into...? Companion to Princess Marinette: Fairest Ladybug of them All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Prince?

Nathanaël hated having a bench buddy. 

Correction: he hated that said bench buddy was _Lila_.  He’d love to have Marinette beside him!  That’d be great!  But, Lila wasn’t exactly the best partner.  She actually made first grade a nightmare!

For starters, Nathanaël found that more and more hair piled on their desk every day.  Lila tried to blame it on him, but his hair was not that long _or_ brown.  It obviously had to be Lila’s hair!

Secondly, Lila was nosy.  Nathanaël hadn’t gotten to draw in peace once since she arrived.  Lila would hover over his shoulder, point out what he was doing wrong, then ask if he could draw her.  He always replied with ‘no’ when she would ask, then turn to the side and hope their elbows didn’t knock. 

Lila also teased him for being left-handed, then she tried to write with her left hand, only groaning at how awful it looked.  Honestly, Nathanaël wanted Marinette to punch her in the face for him.  It would be nicer than the constant chatter that came from the girl – er, _fox_.

“That eye is wonky,” Lila said, pointing to the eye on the owl Nathanaël had been drawing.

“I _know_ , I’m gonna fix it,” Nathanaël snapped, turning his body to put his back to Lila. 

The girl huffed and faced forward, chin held high.  “I’m only trying to _help_ , Nathan,” she said with a bit of growl.  Quickly she recovered her ease and leaned on his shoulder again, “You should draw me, you know.  I bet it would look real pretty!”

Nathanaël sighed dramatically and spun around, catching Lila off guard.  “Fine,” he said.  He pulled his paper closer and snatched an orange crayon from his box.  Lila tried to watch Nathanaël work, but he kept moving around to block her vision. He added little swirls and hearts to the design as he went, hoping they would appease the girl.  “There!” he exclaimed once he was done, holding out the paper, “Done!”

Lila’s jaw dropped when she looked at the picture.  It…it was perfect!  She snatched from his hands, scanning the drawing over dozens of times. 

“Do you like it?” Nathanaël asked, praying for a yes.  If she said yes, then he’d never have to draw her again, right?

“I told you it would be pretty!” Lila exclaimed, pulling the boy into a hug. 

Nathanaël squirmed in her hold, unsure of what exactly was happening.  “O-OK, Lila!  Lemme go!” he squeaked, pushing on her shoulder to make the girl release him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lila said with a giggle.  “Can I draw something for you, too?” she asked after a few moments.  When Nathanaël raised an eyebrow, ready to question her, she added, “My papa is a world-wide known artist, so I know what I’m doing!”

He had to oblige, so he offered a piece of paper as well as his crayons.  Lila tugged the paper closer and covered her drawing with her hand.  When she finished, Lila held out the draw proudly.  On the paper was a drawing of a cartoonish fox and a stick-figure with red hair.  The fox had its nose pressed to the stick figure’s face, which slightly confused Nathanaël.  He took the drawing from her hands to figure out what was supposed to be going on.  Just as he was about to question it, however, Lila leaned over a kissed his cheek.

His face went bright red, and his eyes blew wide.  “Wh-what?” he stuttered.

Lila just sat giggling behind her hand.  “How would you like to start a new kingdom with me?” she asked the very confused boy.  “You could be my _principe volpe_.”

“Why me?” Nathanaël asked.  “I thought you like Adrien?”

Lila shrugged, “He’s married, and I want a new kingdom.  I need a prince, not a _knight_.”  She leaned on the desk, resting her cheek against her fist.  “What do you say, Nathy?”

Nathanaël’s head swam with thoughts.  Lila just basically asked him to be her boyfriend, right?  And he would be a _prince_?  Did that mean he got cool fox stuff, too?  Why did it have to be him?  

“It’s a yes or no question, Nathy,” Lila said in a sing-song voice.  “Want to be prince of the foxes?”

“Can I still be an artist?” Nathanaël asked slowly.  Lila giggled and nodded, telling him _of course_ he could still be an artist!  That was half the reason she wanted him to be her prince!  “OK, then…” he said, nodding with his whole body. 

Lila giggled and tugged him into another hug, which Nathanaël had to squirm and wiggle his way out of.  He didn’t need cooties just because Lila was his princess!


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael gets his ears and tail, cuteness ensues.

“Are you sure this is necessary, Lila?” Nathanaël asked as the little girl adjusted his fox ears.

She sat back to admire her work and nodded eagerly.  “If you don’t look like a fox, then the other foxes won’t accept you as their prince, duh,” she explained.  Lila pulled out a little tail as well and gave it to the boy.  He sighed and fastened it around his waist, twisting the tail around to dangle over his bottom.

“How do I go potty with this thing?” he whined, stamping a foot and twisting his hips.

“You hold it!” Lila said, crossing her arms.

Nathanaël wasn’t going to hold it.  If he had to go, he had to go!  How could Lila even suggest something like that?!

“C’mon, let’s go play arts ‘nd crafts!” Lila squealed.  She took the boy’s hand and dragged him to the tarp set up on the floor. 

Nathanaël smiled at being in his element.  All around them were big bottles of paint.  Red, green, blue, yellow, even _purple_.  He loved purple!  So, Nathanaël immediately went for the best color in the world and squirted a big blob of it onto a paper plate.  Then he grabbed a canvas and tossed it down at his knees.

“Are you gonna paint _me_?” Lila asked with a giggle. 

Nathanaël looked up with a wrinkle of his nose, “I already drew you, though,” he said. 

Lila huffed, muttering about rudeness, something, blah, blah, Nathanaël stopped listening.  Instead he started painting.  On the canvas, Nathanaël appeared.  Well, Super Nathan.  The little boy giggled at the picture, proud of his own painting. 

“It kind of looks like a villain like that,” Lila commented.  “Why’s your skin purple?” she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

“Because it’s a _disguise_ ,” Nathanaël explained.  “Superheroes gotta change what they look like or the evil people’ll get them when they’re aren’t ready!”

Crap.  He needed black.  Where was it? 

Spinning around, Nathanaël spotted the big bottle.  He crawled over and grabbed it, squirting a big dollop onto a new paper plate.  He plopped down in front of his masterpiece and got back to work.  Only after Lila started to giggle did he stop again.  “What?” he questioned with a harsh tone.

“Y-you got paint on your tail!” Lila said before bursting into laughter.

He did what?

Looking down, Nathanaël saw the tip of his tail covered in purple paint.  He squeaked and grabbed it, dropping his paint brush on the plate.  His head went down to examine the paint splotches, which made his fox ears slip off his head.  “Agh!” he groaned in frustration.  The ears landed in the purple paint, coloring the backs.  “Sorry, sorry, Lila!”

Meanwhile, the little girl was curled up on the floor laughing and clutching her stomach.  Their whole class turned to look at them, and all the eyes had Nathanaël blushing.  Just great.  Just _perfect_.  This was what it was like to be a prince?  He wasn’t so sure he wanted to be one anymore!

“Why you laughing?!” Nathanaël barked, covering his red face with his barely brighter red hair.  Dumb Lila, laughing at him.

Lila regained some of her composure, enough to sit up and to speak, anyway.  “Purple Prince!” she squealed, covering her mouth and again laughing loudly.  She took the now-purple ears and wiped them off, sticking them back in Nathanaël’s hair.  “That was cute, _mio principe_.”

Poor Nathanaël was too busy trying to calm himself down to pay attention.  He just wanted to paint!  Now his ears and tail were messed up! 

If he sniffled and bit back tears, they were justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did another chapter!


	3. Kiss it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Nathanael Kisses are just as good as Lila Kiss

A week had passed since Lila and Nathanaël had started the Fox Kingdom.  During the course of this week, the two slowly grew to be best friends.  But, one thing still frustrated Nathanaël to no end: Lila Kisses. 

Everything he did, everything he _said_ elicited a kiss from the girl.  It was killing him!

“Nathaaaaan, push me!” Lila called.  She sat on a swing, kicking her legs impatiently.  Nathanaël huffed and blew his bangs from his eyes, running toward her.

That was the bad thing about suddenly being a fox; the band his fox ears were on pushed his bangs farther into his eyes.  Ugh.

“Pushy, pushy, pushy!” Lila chanted as her prince got closer. 

“OK, OK, I’m pushing!” Nathanaël groaned.  He put his pudgy hands to his princess’ back and sent her forward.  Lila pumped her legs as she went back and forth, laughing as Nathanaël backed up to keep his teeth intact. 

“Higher, _mio principe!”_ she squealed through her giggles.  Nathanaël huffed and blew his bangs, momentarily forgetting the girl.  This, of course, allowed her to go back farther than she was used to going.  Thus, the swing dumped her onto the ground.  “Owwww!” Lila cried into the mulch.

“Lila!” Nathanaël shouted, diving for her.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he cried, shoving his hair behind his ears.  “Are you OK?” he asked, helping her sit up.

Lila nodded and crossed her legs, rubbing the burns on her forearm.  “I’m OK, I think…” she mumbled, sniffling.

Nathanaël felt awful.  It was his fault Lila got hurt, and now it was his fault she was starting to cry.  How was he supposed to fix it?  Biting his lip, he watched as Lila tried to dust off her raw skin, seething in sync with her at the pain.  “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

Lila looked up and smiled gently, “It’s alright,” she whispered back.

Then, Nathanaël picked up her worse hand, and pressed a tiny kiss to it.  Kisses were supposed to make boo-boos feel better, right?  This was one heck of a boo-boo, so Lila needed all the help she could get!  “Better?” Nathanaël asked, helping the girl stand. 

She nodded and wiped her nose, then pointed to her knee.  “But, my knee hurts, too…”

That was a bit more difficult to kiss, since Lila had to lift up her leg, which hurt a lot, and Nathanaël had to maneuver so that he didn’t cover himself in mulch.  But, he kissed the knee and that was all that mattered.

“And my elbow…” Lila mumbled, twisting her arm to show the boy.  He sighed and kissed the elbow, now regretting the decision to help her.  Why was she like this?  “And my lip got cut, too…”

“Nu-uh!” Nathanaël shouted, covering his mouth.  “I’m not kissin’ you like that!” he whined, shaking his head furiously.  “No way!”

Lila giggled, “Worth a shot!”  With that, she kissed Nathanaël on the cheek and skipped off to go play with Marinette and Adrien.

Meanwhile, Poor Nathanaël stood behind the swings blushing crazily.  _She did that on purpose!_   He looked toward the swing, and, in one quick motion, threw himself belly-first onto the plastic, letting his fingers scrape against the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another!

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea, not sure if it'll go anywhere...


End file.
